Goddesses meet aliens
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: Three weird girls fall from the sky, one alien princess coming from the tub. What could go wrong? rem: everything. everything will go wrong. Michael: shakes his head and walks away.
1. Chapter 1

**Thedarr 24: hey everyone!**

 **Draconis23: Why am I such a pushover when it comes to this.**

 **Thedarr 24: because we have nothing else to really do, and I had an idea on what to do, guess.**

 **Draconis23: I have an idea or 3 and ordered them so you say yours and if they match up I'll say.**

 **Thedarr 24: to love ru.**

 **Draconis23: Ok that was number three but then again with you you always use the same 3 or 4.**

 **Thedarr 24: meh, anyways wanna do the disclaimer? I made sure Deadpool does not interrupt ya.**

 **Draconis23: I own nothing but my own tiredness, while thedarr 24 owns even less-**

 **Neptune: He doesn't even own me!**

 **Draconis23: Yes and I doubt anyone sees a problem with that except for the fact that you thought to say that.**

 **Neptune: what do you mean Dracy?( Drak - e)**

 **Draconis23: Your talking about slavery you did realise that.**

 **Neptune: oh now i wonder if the readers will think of a different kind of slavery instead. Me and Darry, oh my how lewd. Huehuehuehue.**

 **Alt Draconis23: Um other me what does lewd mean.**

 **Thedarr 24: oh great who let dense draconis out of his reality?**

 **Draconis23: Blame Neptune she is the one who left a portal open also is this going to turn into it's own story.**

 **Thedarr 24: oh that just gave me another idea!**

 **Draconis23: number 1**

 **Alt drac: huh.**

 **Draconis23: WHY IS HE STILL HERE.**

 **Arceus: give me a sec. *opens a portal underneath alt drac. And neptune sending them somewhere else.***

 **Draconis23: And how many people do you think missed that comedy skit.**

 **Thedarr 24: i dunno, but i will say my idea, i was originally gonna have it as a normal fanfic, but now i will make it into a crossover.**

 **Draconis23: With?**

 **Thedarr 24: which fourth wall breaking pervert did we kick out?**

 **Draconis23: As I said number 1.**

 **Thedarr 24: anyways, we don't own anything but our ideas, and oc's.**

" **RAAHHH" - pissed of speaking, and talking through paper**

"What the?" - normal talking

' _Oh no'_ \- thinking

Today is a normal day in illinois.

"AAAAHHHHH," yep totally normal. "THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT NORMAL." and this is the fourth wall breaking CPU, Neptune.

Meanwhile on the ground.

"Hey michael, do you hear that?" and this is Remington Darr, or rem. A semi-normal kid, he has brown hair with green eyes, and is wearing a dark green shirt with a power symbol on the back, and green camo pants. With side pockets, don't forget the side pockets.

*Kick* the guy now named Michael kicks Rem knocking him back a ways as he jumps back just in time for a body to hit the ground as the dust clears you see him with black hair brown eyes and wearing a dark hoodie and sweats "yes and if you tried to pinpoint the sound you would have realised it was coming from above us." He says.

"Ow… why did you ruin the potential fanservice moment?" came from the girl in the crater. She is short, with short purple hair, wearing what looked to only be a coat that seemed to with purple accents and d-pads as hair clips **(thedarr 24: '+' for those of you that has no clue as to what i'm saying)** _'why do I find her as childish as deadpool from the comics?'_ rem thinks.

"Because I would prefer to keep our bones healthy instead of turning them to mash." Michael says as though he didn't just see a person survive a fall of at least 20 stories.

She looks at Michael and replies, "oh, how cold."

"Um michael, new girl." rem starts.

"Yes, obvious main character?" neptune replied. While Michael is just looking at him.

"Watch out." was rems answer, and suddenly a figure lands on michael, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"This is why so many people get hurt. To many people wait till people respond to them giving the beginning of a warning instead of giving the entire warning. Seriously next time give the warning don't wait for a reply that is why I kicked you out of the way of the other one dim wit." Michael say rage just slightly leaking out of him like miasma. And then he noticed the figure that landed on him. She is wearing what seemed to be a type of maid uniform. Her hair is black & in twintails. She had this professional aura around her. And michael noticed that she is also cute.

"Oh sweet moon now cosplayer's are falling from the sky." He say.

"Ha, now i wonder how many girls are gonna land by us- GAH" rem was saying until another figure landed on him this time. "My spleen." he murmurs. The figure has a open white coat, with brown accents, that didn't go up to her shoulder, probably too big for her, it also had brown fur like stuff on the collar, she also was wearing what looks like only a nightgown underneath **(thedarr 24: I think I got that right, never was good at identifying clothes.)** , plus she has a hat on.

And when rem looks at her, he notices that she looks cute which doesn't go unnoticed by michael.

"Well I am expecting that you are the last one to fall at least for today." Michael says finally standing back up just to sit down against a wall. "So now I believe introductions are in order."

The girl that landed on michael woke up slowly. And when she looked at him, she had a more noticeable blush. And then neptune gasped. "Oh no did Nowa fall for someone else. That means that 'he who conquered the tsun is now a lead'!" and those that are awake are deadpanning at neptune.

"Not likely after all the most dangerous encounters occur behind closed doors." Michael says.

"And i am not a tsundere neptune!" yelled 'nowa'.

"Yeesh, what is making all this racket?" woke the girl that is still on rems body, and now she is on his crotch. And now rem's blushing. And she has yet to even notice their compromising position.

*Sip* everyone looks to see Michael drinking from a cup.

"Oh… i get it, this is the fanservice moment." murmured neptune in the background. And thus everyone facepalmed simultaneously at the sametime.

Later at rems house.

So… i think we should let each other know who we are other than names." said rem.

"And how should we do that?" questioned the white themed loli.

"Hm… best way I can thinks is the same way team 7 did in naruto. I'll go first. The names Remington Darr. but i like to go by Rem. my like are reading, gaming, anime, building stuff like mocs and gunpla, watching videos, and writing fics. I don't really have any dislikes. My goal is… i actually don't know what my goal is." exampled rem. Then he gestured for michael to do the same.

"Seriously oh well my name is Michael. Likes well I guess tea and working with my hands or training. dislikes well ***shrugs*** As far as a goal well I figure keep it simple for now and just say live." Michael says.

Then noire decided to go next, "well my name is noire. My likes are tottallyhangingoutwithseveralofmyfriends, trying new stuff to try on." then she whispered 'michael too', then continued. "My dislikes are i guess when neptune tries to get out of work by being lazy at my basilicom. And goals would be becoming a VA."

' _She does realise that whispering in this close of proximity is ineffective right?'_ Michael thinks.

' _Well… why do i think that she was lying on the friends part?' was rems thoughts._

Now it's Blancs turn. "My name is Blanc. My likes would be my little sisters Rom and Ram. reading in a quiet area, writing novels, reading, and the snow. My dislikes are when people write in my manuscripts. And interrupting me while reading for idiotic reasons." she looks at neptune when she says that last part. "And a certain 'thunder tits' at some points. My goal would probably be writing the perfect novel, and having my novels get movie adaptations."

' _Oh great there is another one.'_ Michael thinks mentally cringing.

' _Thunder tits?'_ rem thinks in confusion.

"And im Neptune! The protagonist of protagonists! Even if i'm not the main protagonist. My likes are pudding, video games, and even more pudding. I don't have any dislikes accept those who dis the pudding empire. And my goals are even if i'm not the main protag, i'll become one of the main protagonist love interests. I know it, i feel it in my veins that this will be a harem fic. Right authors?" she looks through the screen at the two authors of this fic.

 **(Thedarr 24: i dunno, what about you Draconis?)**

 **( Draconis23: I would love to guardians of the galaxy Jack in the box that statement but let's face it you're the main author so I have little control other than to stop typing.)**

 **(Thedarr 24: well who should we stick her with? My oc, or yours… or the one based on my brother?)**

 **(Draconis23: /command worldedit entity remove Neptune)**

 **(Thedarr 24: /command worldedit undo. So that means we're sticking her with my brother, ok. I don't think our oc's could handle this neps craziness)**

 **(Draconis23: You're kidding me right you are the one that loves to stick my character with the psychos so you can speak for yourself and don't think what I am saying means I'm upset with that choice but it does mean don't try to say you haven't done what you have.)**

 **(Thedarr 24: meh, anyways let's have the story continue shall we?)**

Meanwhile a person named christian has a shiver go down his back. And suddenly neptune says, "hey what do you mean by my craziness. This nep is 100% full sexy loliness." and both rem and michael deadpan.

While rem asks the other girls, "is she always like this?" obviously not hearing the all powerful authors.

"Guardians of the Galaxy Jack in the Box to all of this." Michael says.

"Anyways i think it's getting late, should noire stay at your place michael, while blanc and neptune stay here?" rem asks/suggests.

"Their choice not ours so ask them." Michael says. Noire nods yes while blanc picks up a book and sits down to read, and neptune walks up the stairs to meet someone on the second floor.

While rem replies. "Well i think thats your answer."

"Well hurry up then Noire we are going to need to set up a room for you to sleep in also any contracts my family asks you to sign don't unless you want to become a human guinea pig." Michael calls down from the top of the stairs.

Noire nods and follows michael, while rem says bye to them at the door.

Later at michael's house.

"Well mom dad a girl fell out of the sky and nearly crushed me and they have no place to go so." Michael says walking in while Noire stands outside but she can see the cringe spread throughout his body.

"Wait so Michael actually got a girlfriend everybody prepare for the souls of the damned to come flooding across the continent because hell just froze over." she hear a younger girl's voice call from down and in front of them.

"Wait so Michael finally brought a girl home well invite her in but remember keep your pecker in your pants or I'll chop it off." Another voice says clearly his mother

"Wait you said fell from the sky what do you mean by that." a male voice says this time as a man wearing a suit but with a face that look exactly like Michael's ' _most likely his father'_ Noire thinks as she walks in.

"I mean exactly what I said she fell out of the sky dad and before you ask no she nor her friends had a parachute." Michael explains to the man.

"I see well the couch downstairs is probably the only place available for her to sleep unless…" The father says.

And noire got the subtle hint and her face got a healthy dosage of redness. "W-w-what do you mean by that!"

"I see well Michael if she is going to stay with you make sure your room is clean enough I know you are the cleanest of you three but we need to have a chat with your girlfriend." he says "Follow me." he finishes gesturing for Noire to follow him and for Michael to go upstairs. Noire follows michaels dad with a bit more blush than earlier due to the comment. But then she got it under control.

"So who are you and what do you see in my son." the mother asks.

Noire gets confused and asks, "what do you mean?"

"He is my only son so either you are new to love or you are playing the fool now what do you want with my son." the woman says radiating an aura that scares noire, and she swore she saw a hannya mask behind the mother.

Then noire sighed and said, "i am Noire, CPU of Lastation."

"Well it is a pleasure to be formally introduced Noire." Michael says annoyance on his face with a broken robot dog in his hand. "And Sister next time you set your robots to attack mode and set them up in my room you will not get even a single one back." He says an aura radiating off him similar to his mother's but a lot less developed.

Then noire has a downed look and asks, "Did you hear all of it?"

"Yup is there a problem with that because from where I'm standing they just put you through interrogation something even I wasn't going to do. A change in who you are isn't exactly something that's going to change how I'm viewing you either. We just met there's no way I would know everything about you. Now I believe this interrogation is over." Michael says a small smile on his face as he walks towards her.

And she smiles and says, "thank you." and then she hugs him.

"Gah. Apparently I didn't hear everything what did they say to make you want to hug me?" Michael says clearly uncomfortable.

And then she blushes and lets go. She looked away and said, "b-but this doesn't make me like you ok?"

"O...K… What did you guys say to her." Michael says looking at his family.

"We were just having her introduce herself and making sure she knew the house rules." His mother says. And noire shuddered remembering the hannya mask.

With Rem.

While blanc was reading she remembered to tell rem something. But when she looked towards him. She saw him typing up a story. And then was looking directly at him. She didn't notice, but it was a couple minutes till a man walked down the stairs. He had similar features to rem, but was obviously taller, but had a beard, ' _must be his dad'_ she thought. Now this man kept looking between blanc and rem. Then had a grin.

"Hey rem." he said.

"Yo, whatcha need?" was rems reply.

"Well i need both yours, and your friends help if she can."

"Ok, but what about you blanc?" rem replied, then looked at the girl.

"Sure." she said while getting up. "I'll see what i can do."

"Perfect." came from rems dad.

Now the three of them are in front of a closet. Confusion is clearly on rems and blancs faces.

"So… what do you need from this closet?" rem asked. And blanc nodded.

This only made rems fathers grin widen as he put both of his hands behind the smaller ones backs. "It's not what _i_ need, it's what most of this family has been asking you for a while." and then rem realized what was happening as he was pushed into the closet and he landed while sitting. Then it was blancs turn, she landed in a position that made their faces connect, evenly. Then before anything could happen, rems father slammed the door shut. And ran for it.

Meanwhile at michael's place he could hear the pained screams of an adult coming from rems direction.

"Michael training now." Michael's father says to him as he is sitting at the table.

"Fine dad but this time let's not break our shins." Michael says as he picks up a wooden ninjato as he walks out the back door as his father picks up a wooden greatsword one handed and swings it like a child's toy as he and his son face off.

And suddenly rems father crashes onto the yard with a ton of bruises.

"your wide open." Michael says as he slams his father's weapon into the ground and it gets stuck and Michael kicks him in the gut.

And a completely red faced rem and blanc landed right in front of rems father. And started to drag away the man. To his non death of doom.

Several people had thought they heard they screams of the screwed that night.

"Now pick up your weapon pops we have new guests." Michael says as two teens charged at them with wooden blades. While noire is eyeing a rapier that has the word prototype on a plaque by it.

"Well Jess you brought your brother this time and were going to try to beat me two on one seeing as you can't win alone well now my dad is with me you sure about this." Michael says. And the ensuing fight could only be described as a slaughter Michael's dad disarmed Jess in one blow and Michael was dogging his brothers attacks as though he wasn't even swinging unroll he stomped on the blade and poked him in the chest. "You lose." Michael says and the two are crestfallen as they walk back to their house.

"Well I guess that is enough for today." Michael's dad says.

"Hey um michael." asks noire.

"Yeah." Michael responds.

"Later could we spar?"

"Sure what weapon do you use." she then summoned a interesting short sword. It is a black blade with a silver edge, a red gem in the cross guard as well as blue l. by the gem.

"Ok one or two." Michael says

"I use one weapon." the tsun answered.

"Ok I'll get right on it for you." He says walking into the garage. and the sound of wood work could be heard if you looked for it late into the night.

The next day after school (3:15 PM)

"So… sorry about barging into your place yesterday while dragging my dad out michael." rem apologized as they exited the school building.

"Eh don't worry about it mate." Michael says

"Yeah… is oh look its my brother over there." rem says as he points to another person. This person is a bit taller than rem and michael. His skin is darker than them, but isnt black. He has black short curly hair that looks like a layer or two from becoming bald. He has black eyes. And is wearing black shorts with a blue shirt. He also has a black backpack. This is christian darr.

"yes so it is." Michael says flatly.

"And there is a space ship crashing down to the area in front of him too." rem says in the same tone.

"not my problem." Michael says severely tired. And it crash lands in front of christian causing him to fall on his but, and scares the surrounfing populace. Thankfully no one was killed.

"Why do i feel like this is the start to something from an anime?" rem asks.

"Neptune would probable say something about the authors." Michael says as he gets on the bus.

"Yeah, anyways wanna hunt some monsters?" rem asks as he pulls out a 3ds.

"No I need a nap haven't had any sleep." Michael barely yawns out.

"Alright." and rem pulls out a book.

 **\- To be continued -**

 **Thedarr 24: and done!**

 **Draconis23: That took forever.**

 **Thedarr 24: yep. But we got it done in less than 10 hours though.**

 **Draconis23: If you say so**

 **Thedarr 24: yep, but anyways this is the longest chapter we've done yet!**

 **Draconis23: Yes and look at that deadpool never even showed up so we stayed focused.**

 **Thedarr 24: true but thats because ive sicked plutia on him.**

 **Draconis23: No I'm being serious here when you bring him up if I don't deal with it immediately you decide that he has to annoy me specifically so don't bring him back.**

 **Thedarr 24: alright i won't, but someone will have to take his place you know.**

 **Draconis23: No nobody has to you just want someone to.**

 **Thedarr 24: ok, but i think there is something that i will do for this fic.**

 **Draconis23: Adios**

 **Omake:**

Meanwhile rems dad is getting punished for his prank, christian is staring at a wrapped up box that appeared in his room while he went to do 'business' on the 'throne'.

So now curiosity got the better of him so he decided to open up the box. And to his surprise, it was a purple haired loli wearing only one of his coats.

"Surprise! Loli delivery. One loli for the harem protagonists needs!"

"..."

"Hey aren't you gonna say something?"

"..."

"Well are-" so cristian put the top of the box back on and wrapped it back up. He then scooted the energy drink he was drinking away.

"I think i had enough caffeine today." and such he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: a rocky start

**Thedarr 24: were back! Did ya think we would update this story?**

 **Draconis23: Honestly our readers probably didn't.**

 **Thedarr 24: well guess what, we did!**

 **Draconis23: yay…. so annoying.**

 **Thedarr 24: so anyways, i guess the next story were going to update after this would be….. Date a guardian. Any thoughts draconis?**

 **Draconis23: I highly doubt that unless you plan to double down today and type them both.**

 **Thedarr 24: I have time, plus I was planning on doing that with ya in afew weeks.**

 **Draconis23: In a few weeks do you think I will be available.**

 **Thedarr 24: hey I can wait, and I usually dont do alot of things.**

 **Draconis23: Yes and you get to type on a computer while all I have is a phone and if anyone comments telling me to use speech to text I # &$^##^# tried.**

 **Thedarr 24: alright, anyways, we own nothing but our oc's. Now onto the chapter!**

 **\- flashback -**

 _"Yeah… is oh look its my brother over there." rem says as he points to another person. This person is a bit taller than rem and michael. His skin is darker than them, but isn't black. He has black short curly hair that looks like a layer or two from becoming bald. He has black eyes. And is wearing black shorts with a blue shirt. He also has a black backpack. This is christian darr._

 _"yes so it is." Michael says flatly._

 _"And there is a spaceship crashing down to the area in front of him too." rem says in the same tone._

 _"not my problem." Michael says severely tired. And it crash lands in front of christian causing him to fall on his butt, and scares the surrounding populace. Thankfully no one was killed._

 **\- flashback over -**

"Alright so what do you think we should do for going on COD BO3 this time?" rem asks leading michael to his house.

"Sorry but I have some work to do also I said I was tired did you not listen" Michael says ignoring Rem slightly and heading home

"Well-" rem was about to say until they saw a large flash of light from his home. "What was that?"

"Good luck." Michael says after looking towards the flash and then continues walking home.

" ***sigh*** well i hope this isnt something… what the heck?" rem says as he opens the front door only to see that there is a naked girl with long pink hair and green eyes and a tail. Did i also mention her being naked also, cuz there's that? "Well good bye my virgin eyes." he deadpans.

"Hello!" she says cheerfully.

Rem looks over to where his brother is, who also looks surprised, and says, "you know i want an explanation of what is going on."

Later after a long explanation, rem sighs and recalls what happened. "So; you were running away from your captors, and used a teleportation device that only teleports living organic stuff to somewhere else to get away. After crashing down on earth. Right?" so the alien in question, who is named Lala, nods cheerfully. "You know, sometimes I wonder if other people have mine and Michaels problems." meanwhile several other versions of our main protagonists that the two authors wrote of, sneezes. Suddenly the nearest window breaks and a robot comes through.

"Lala-sama!" he, she, it? Anyways the robot has a feminine voice but doesn't seem to show any gender characteristics. It has a round head but only has what looks to be swirl marks for eyes. It has opposable hands. And small shoe feet. It also has black devil wings that has swirl ends. The thing exclaims lalas name.

"You know what, I'm not gonna interrupt this reunion." rem says as he exits the room real quickly while going to the kitchen and opens up the fridge.

"Rem?" blanc says while coming up the stairs. "Just finished your book." she then hands him a book labeled 'Fate/Stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'.

"Ah thanks." he says while he grabs a drink. "Want something?"

"Milk." she says while looking towards christian and lala. Who happens to be dressed in some weird type of clothing. And peke is nowhere to be seen.

"Alright. By the way, the pink haired girl is lala. She's an alien" he says nonchalantly while putting the book down and grabbing some milk to poor the girl a glass. "And the guy is my brother. He is adopted. That's why we don't look alike. And if anything goes like an anime, then it's either he's gonna fight for earth, and to save it." he pours a glass and hands her it. "Or its gonna become some sort of a harem rom com where he will either marry some girl, most likely lala, or the planet will be destroyed." he says unknowingly breaking the fourth wall.

While drinking the CPU asks him, "and how do you know it will come to that?"

"Well… lala is a alien that looks too much like a human clothed and naked. Don't give me that look. I opened the door and she was as clothed as the day she came into the world." he says noticing her questioning gaze. "Anyways. Plus she has pink hair, wearing no clothing from teleporting here. Has a robot. She has a tail. And is a dere-dere from what I could get when I was talking to her. Also she is running away from kidnappers."

"Ok, I'll give you that…" blanc admitted. "But what about you? You were also there when she was naked. What about you?" then rem laughed at what she said.

"Me? Who would have me as the main character to a show, game, or book? Lets get some things straight. I'm really quiet at new places. Don't have a social life other than with Michael and small amount of people. I move alot with my family. And I just game and read. So who would want me as a mc?" he said with some despair in his voice.

Before blanc could say anything to support her friend, they heard a meteor like crash in the backyard. "Alright. You know what. My boredom is getting to me. I'm gonna see what that is. You coming blanc?" he asks her. To which, he got a nod. So when they got out there rem just looked at the bottom of the crater with a raised eyebrow. While blanc has widened eyes.

To Rem it was some sort of a crimson colored glowing rock with gold metal jutting out of it. To blanc, it was a sharicite. But it looked different. And that made her uneasy for some reason. "Huh. okay… weird." he goes to pick it up.

"Rem, I dont think its a good idea to pick that up." she tries to back him out of his obvious plan.

"Nah, it looks harmless enough." he tries to reassure her. "Besides it probably is meant for my brothers story progression." and it looks like he's going through some sort of existential crisis from their earlier conversation. And he picks it up and shows it to blanc. "See nothi- oh dear deities above and below! WHY DOES IT BURN!" he then holds his wrist out in pain as he feels like he's going through a literal fire hand first. Then he tries to shake his hand around. "AND WHY CAN'T I LET GO!" then it starts to sink into his body. "OH WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE THERE'S WATER FLOWING INSIDE OF-" now he fainted. And blanc picks him up wondering what in the world just happened while worrying for her friend. Unknown to them both michael is going through something like this as well. As christian and lala are running from the aliens pursuers since they caught up to them.

 **\- earlier with michael -**

" ***Yawn*** Man 2 more all nighters before I finish that, I seriously question why I do this to myself." Michael says reaching his yard. And then he saw noire open the front door.

"Yo." Is all he says

"H-hey." she responds. "Wait why is it suddenly getting dark out?"

Michael looks up and notices that something falls from the sky and splits into two pieces. One goes towards rems, and the other nails him directly in the middle of his forehead.

"Owww…." is all Michael says as he crashes to the ground in the background you hear an umpire like voice [Draconis23: And heeeeeeeeeee's out.] it's a cyan colored glowing rock with gold metal jutting out of it. And noire's eyes widen in realization as to what it is, a sharicite. But it looks different than what she normally is used to. Then she rushes to his side.

"Michael are you ok?" she asks worriedly for her cru- friend! And she finds him out cold but in slight pain but she watches him start to writhe is such pain that you could swear his limbs would snap. While said sharicite melts into his head.

Later at a hospital, the two main protagonists of this fanfic wake up in a hospital at the same time, in the same room, and their beds are next to each other.

"Ugh… dang it why did my curiosity and boredom gang up on me?" rem mutters as he wakes up.

"Ugh residual pain why… oh hey Rem do I have a crater in my forehead?" Michael asks as he wakes up wincing a little as he sits up.

"Michael? No, why do you ask?" he answers. "But when did you dye your hair?"

"I didn't unless it is red kinda like yours then that is from blood from when that glowing rock hit me in the head." Michael says not even questioning how he survived getting hit by said rock.

"Uh… well it's actually a cyan color. And you have it as a streak in your hair. And what do you mean by my hair?" he looks around and notices his phone on the table next to him. Then rem opens the camera on his phone and looks at himself, "oh awesome!" he then moves it towards his friend and shows him what he looks like.

"Well can't say this was expected but hey you're right no crater in my skull." Michael says chuckling to himself.

"So… you gonna wake up noire?" rem motions to the tsun who is asleep by michaels side.

"Half back at ya." Michael says as he turns to look at said girl.

"I feel like I should take a picture of this to tease her later." to which Michael has already done, but as a selfie.

"Now what about you." Michael says.

"Hm…". he looks down to see blanc doing the same as noire. "Well-"

"Big brother!" then in came lala. And she hugged Rem surprising both teens.

"... WHA… oh yeah spaceship although that is a strange fetish rem." Michael says right before impact. Then gets a drink of water from an unopened bottle.

"GAH! LALA! What are you doing here, and why are you calling me your brother?" rem asks surprised.

"Well…" she gets off of him. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to say since I'm going to marry christian!" and thus came some reactions. Michael chokes for a second. Rem was sputtering. Blanc, who had originally looked annoyed that she was woken up surprisingly, now looks surprised at what lala said. Said fiancee of the alien had been blushing when he entered the room.

Rems dad looked proud. Neptune was pouting that she had found her competition for main girl in rems brothers imminent harem. As Michael's dad walks in, he surveys the scene, takes out his phone, and gets a open water bottle to the face and hand sending said phone back into the hall and somehow down a flight of stairs. While his Mom just taps her arm quietly, while scaring everyone is the room with her overly sweet smile, accept blanc who is taking notes, Lala who is just too dense to notice and noire who is still asleep.

Well after everyone leaves, and takes noire since visiting hours are over. And after getting their newly awoken heads nearly ripped of by Michael's mother, and blanc. The two teens start to wonder what the heck had happened.

"Michael… what happened to us?"

"I got hit on the head with a rock you as far as I know stupidly chose to pick up a glowing rock that crashed in your yard despite the warnings of others." Michael replies a little harshly after having just woken up and being yelled at.

"Well sorry for having a existential crisis. Thinking that our life was turned into a anime or game. And that the crystal that landed into my backyard had me curious, then thinking that I had to take it to my brother to hurry up the plot progression of this ..." he said, until he realized that he may have broken the fourth wall. "What was i gonna say?"

"How the heck should I know I'm just the backup here." Michael says leaning back in the bed.

"What do you mean by that?" rem asks.

"Leave it at that I was just annoyed about getting yelled at for being hit by a rock that fell from somewhere else." Michael says belligerent then sighing.

"Hey michael, if were really in some form of media, and Christian is the main lead of a harem manga or anime, would we be side characters or part of another story that's in the same universe. Like the marvel cinematic universe?" rem questions.

"Right now well." Michael looks at the door. "I'm sorry to say but I am starting to fear it is the other way around where we are the focusing point and your brother might be the side story." Michael says a grimace on his lips.

"I just hope this won't turn out to be a harem one. And if it does. I hope it turns out to be like rosario + vampire, the manga version. Liked that better than the anime."

"Who knows." Michael says getting out of the bed. "Ready to go."

"Yeah."rem does the same. He looks around, "do you also find it creepy that there hasn't been anyone else here. Not even employees?" he says creeped out by the atmosphere of the place, and that the lights are out in the hallway with only flashing lights now and then.

"I can't say creepy but I guess in a way because I would suggest caution." Michael says as he grabs one of the two slightly over bulked wooden weapons left by his father and tossing one to Rem.

"How did he get these in here?" said protag questions. "How did he get it away from the security in the first place?"

Michael smirks "You know my family's mastery of the arts of trickery are on another level."

"I don't know much, but I'm sure that I won't ask about that. But still shouldn't there be guards and or doctors in here trying to get us back in bed to rest?" Rem asks as the creepy aura of the place gets creepier still.

"Well I doubt you'll need to draw it, it was nice of him to bring these." Michael says. Rem just nods.

While walking the hallways, they find a T-turn. "So, any ideas on which way to turn?" rem questions his friend.

"I'll go this way follow if you want." Michael says a strange look on his face. Rem just nods and follows his friend. But a few feet later they hear a metal bang like a pan hitting the floor.

*click* a soft sound almost unhearable sound emanates from Michaels direction. And behind them when they looked was a janitor picking up a pan and continuing to mop the floor while listening to music and not paying attention to them, while a light is above him not flickering.

"You know, for some reason i feel like we should talk to him for a quest or side quest." rem jokes.

"..." Michael says nothing and continues to walk slowly down the hall. But notices the hall is now a dead end and then he looks into the other doors around. And sees that there are no doorknobs.

Meanwhile rem just looks around and looks at the janitor. "Hey michael."

"..."

"When a route suddenly becomes a dead end after a small cinematic that shows something behind you, and there are no other entrances or exits. And you can only talk to someone else in the room or hallway, would that happen in a video game?" rem questions.

"I typically play more open world games so ***shrug***."

"Well I feel like we should talk to the janitor." rem responds.

Michael does nothing but looks at the janitor suspiciously. While rem walks over to said person. But once halfway there the entire area changes to be a giant arena thats hospital themed. All the while the janitor is still doing what he was doing, with the light shining from directly above his head.

Michael just pulls out his phone. Which does not have any connection.

And rem approaches the janitor carefully, while thinking, 'please don't be a boss battle. Please don't be a boss battle. Please don't be a boss battle.' over and over again. Like a mantra.

When the worrying brownhead reached the janitor, and tapped him on the shoulder, said 'man' looked up and rem saw pitch black eyes. Then the body went into the light, which had turned into a bright yellow ball. Said ball had attached into a rope like thing. Which was on a suddenly appearing and looked like a gigantic monster wolf thing. It had metallic grey fur like scales. It had blackened claw-paws. Said claws were blood red, and on fire. On its ankles were chains that attached to it. It's got what looks like acid drool because the floor is melting beneath its jaws. In the center of its chest is some sort of symbol that looks like a wolves skull. It has a red pattern going up the sides of its legs. The ball then went into its forehead and now there's a line going up its forehead. By the way it has yellow eyes. It then roared.

Rem just deadpanned and said, "oh fu-"

 **\- to be continued -**

 **Thedarr 24: and that's it for now.**

 **Draconis23: nice a cliffhanger. But unfortunately not the best one, but hey we aren't pros so who cares**

 **Thedarr 24: *shrugs* meh, anyways, hey it's our first character ever to have an existential crisis in any of our stories.**

 **Draconis23: Yeah sure let's go with you successfully pulled it off.**

 **Thedarr 24: anyways, since I doubt that a lot of people in the future that will read this, I'm gonna say it again, also that I'm gonna say something along with it. The next fic were gonna be updating is Date a Guardian. Plus we don't really update fics a whole lot. So you probably shouldn't expect it to come out soon, like the next chapter to this one.**

 **Draconis23: Draconis23 signing off**

 **Thedarr 24: so we'll see ya later, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: michaels amusement

**Thedarr 24: Hello everyone!**

 **Draconis23: Hello anyone.**

 **Thedarr 24: Sorry for those that were waiting for the next chapter of this story to come out. We've been very busy. Mostly school, work and recently the holidays.**

 **Draconis23: Are you sure about that.**

 **Thedarr 24: yep… now let's see what the reviews… oh wait. This isn't our more popular story so we haven't gotten any yet for it… Oh well. What do you have to say about the story draconis?**

 **Draconis23: After last chapters 'existential' event yeah you should already know.**

 **Thedarr 24: yeah… anyways, as always, we own nothing but our oc's. If we did this would be an actual crossover and not a fanfiction.**

 **Draconis23: Are you kidding me if we owned any of this we would be beside Elon musk on the meme train.**

 **Thedarr 24: and a waaay~ we go!**

 **\- Flashback -**

 _When the worrying brownhead reached the janitor, and tapped him on the shoulder, said 'man' looked up and rem saw pitch black eyes. Then the body went into the light, which had turned into a bright yellow ball. Said ball had attached into a rope like thing. Which was on a suddenly appearing and looked like a gigantic monster wolf thing. It had metallic grey fur like scales. It had blackened claw-paws. Said claws were blood red, and on fire. On its ankles were chains that attached to it. It's got what looks like acid drool because the floor is melting beneath its jaws. In the center of its chest is some sort of symbol that looks like a wolves skull. It has a red pattern going up the sides of its legs. The ball then went into its forehead and now there's a line going up its forehead. By the way it has yellow eyes. It then roared._

 _Rem just deadpanned and said, "oh fu-"_

 **\- Flashback over -**

"-ck!" and que a cursing rem being chased by a giant wolf creature currently throwing fireballs at him like bowser.

Meanwhile with Michael, "Aw it's so cute to see you playing tag with the little pupersnuff Rem." he says a smirk on his face as he steps out of the way of the occasional pile of smoldering dirt.

"IT IS NOT CUTE! AND WHY ARE YOU GETTING ATTACHED TO THAT DAMN THING LIKE YOU DID MARGOLOTH?!" Rem shouts out in irritation to his friend while warily dodging fireballs.

"Why are you incapable of seeing things for what they are?" Michael says as he begins to walk in the direction of the dog and it's playmate.

"WELL SORRY FOR NOT WANTING TO DIE!" Rem shouts. And then something giant lands behind Michael, and he can hear three simultaneous growls, as well as three sizzling sounds around him.

When he turns around, Michael sees a Cerberus version of what's chasing Rem. But there are differences. Instead of flames, its claws are enveloped in ice. On its chest is a Cerberus head symbol. Finally the pattern going up its leg is cyan instead of red.

"Well aren't you a big fella." Michael says to it then shouts over his shoulder to Rem "Hey buddy why don't you let one of those fireballs hit that stick I gave you?" smirking as he turns back in a strange stance

Rem does so, and turns around and swings the stick his friend gave him, and the wood explodes to reveal a really well forged blade. It is a katana, but the blade has abit of a serrated edge. Fortunately this made the fireball bounce off for some reason and got sent back to its creator. Surprised, and unexpecting it, the giant wolf got hit by its fireball and had been sent back a few feet with a loud whine.

"What the!" Rem did not expect this. But it did well to build his confidence.

"Now then little buddy are you interested in what I'm hiding in my little stick." Michael says hearing Rems surprise and gaining a slightly dark glint in his eyes. As the Cerberus swings its claw at him he steps to the side and uses the wood to keep the beasts last claw from cutting into his shoulder but upon contact with the claw the wood freezes causing it to gain weight but also makes it much more brittle so when Michael swings the frozen blade at the beast in retaliation it shatters and sends frozen shards across the faces of the beast and revealing a simple broadsword but with a black and white blade

When the two beasts had managed to get back up. For some reason showed no sign of damage, although they were breathing more heavily like they had gained damage. For the Cerberus, it had jumped back and each head prepared to send a blast of ice if the steam coming from the mouths was any indication. The wolf that was chasing rem had gotten back up and was glaring at him.

The two teens smirked and charged at their individual opponents. When they got halfway there, the two of them were glowing and was bathed in light.

 **-que transformation sequences-**

 **[BGM for rem: Gundam Unicorn OST - Banshee]**

Rem's entire lower body from the shoulders down was covered in crimson energy while his sword disappeared. His shirt was covered in a coat from the way the energy formed. And a hood was forming and started to cover his head. If you looked hard enough then you would see the red in his hair spread more over the brown. The energy dissipated starting at his feet. It showed his shoes were now pitch black steeled toed boots. His legs were the same color as his boots. But had crimson lines running down them. He had a crimson hooded jacket on with black lines going down the arms and on his back is a black power symbol. His shirt is now clutching his body with crimson lines going down it starting from the middle of his chest. He also has black fingerless gloves. His eyes opened showing that he now has crimson eyes with power symbols in them. Then floating draconic shoulder pads formed on him. Along with similar designed ones at his ankles. On his back are now draconic wings made from energy. Then his sword reappears in his hand, but bigger than before, and the serrated blade is much more dangerous looking. He made a pose and said:

"CPU crimson knight, has arrived." is what he had said. But it was monotonously done.

 **[BGM for michael: The Awakening by OnLap]**

Michael's body was engulfed by a cyan energy as his blade vanished, and as the energy faded he now had on a black coat with a lot of cyan highlighting it, a similar pattern on a pair of sweat pant, with boot just like Rems but in a matching color scheme. His undershirt seemed to be more of a white but all the lines on it drew the attention away. His hands had a pair of gloves on them with two different symbols a winged serpent on his right and a power symbol on his left as with rem as the glow fades from his head it reveals a mirror effect but with the cyan as the new dominant color. His blade reforms as a giant buster sword with the mirrored shape of a serpent. Scaled shoulder and ankle armor form on him while feather like wings from of cyan energy behind him. He struck a pose and said:

"CPU Cerulean Guardian, engaging." the tone in his voice displaying his contempt.

 **-transformation sequence and BGMs finished-**

With Rem, when the light died down, he had gone at a faster speed which had surprised the giant wolf, and when he slashed at it, it had made the creature stagger. Rem had kept on slashing at the giant until it had collapsed and disappeared in motes of light similar to a creature being defeated in an rpg.

While this was happening, Michael used the new size of his blade and speed to cut deep through his opponents vitals while seeming to flow under, around, and above its attacks turning his combat into almost an artistic masterpiece. When the creature collapsed it dissolves in the same way as the one rem beat.

"Enemy finished." rem says. "Hm… so this is what the gems had done to us. Interesting." he says while clenching his fist and looking at his new appearance.

"Are you kidding me that was my first fight with this power, I couldn't even call that a warm up." Michael says irritated

"And your speaking differently. So it is not just our appearance that changes." Rem notes. "more arrogantly… I would be careful. This amount of power when we just unlock these new forms may tire us out when deactivated." he warns his friend.

"Yeah sure not likely my body isn't weak enough to be that badly affected by this. Besides as I said that wasn't even a warm up." Michael responds with a shake of his head

In response Rem just sighs. "also to note, apparently we're always perpetually floating. This could be annoying." he looks towards the ground, then back up. "now… how do we get out of here?" he looks around noting that there are no exits.

"We look for an exit then it's not like we need to worry much anyways so let's just get moving." Michael says looking around for an exit. But before they could do anything, a bright light engulfs them. When the light dies down there are three obvious things to the two boys. One, it's now morning with the sun rising. Two, they're back in their normal forms. Three, their the most exhausted that they've ever been. Like they're beds feel like heaven to them right now. Which caused both of them to fall asleep right then and there.

When they wake up. It's the afternoon judging from what the clock of the wall says. "Ugh… Michael?" Rem asks. To which he gets no response.

He looks to his friend only to see an empty bed when suddenly the door opens and in comes Michael with two plates of food. "Figured you wouldn't be out to much longer after I woke up so I got us some food."

"Ah. Thanks." he takes the plate Michael handed him, and asks, "So. Do you know how much longer were going to be here?"

"Until one of the nurses discharges us and considering I was up and walking shouldn't be more than a few hours for me." Michael replies

"Alright. We-" before Rem could finish what he could say, a doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Hello, unfortunately it will take a couple hours longer than that due to some problems we encountered." She says while holding a clipboard.

"What? What happened?" rem asks. When he does, the doctor looks through her clipboard and flips a few pages.

"Well. When we did some blood tests, we came up with an unknown particle in your bloodstreams. Now this isn't too bad. We just need to run some more tests." she says trying to calm the two teens down.

"I see well we can wait for a little while longer." Michael says sitting down on his sickbed.

To which the doctor nods. Several minutes later the two of them are in a room while the doctors are behind a screen in front of a console while Rem is laying down on a cot to be scanned.

"Ok Mr. Darr, this won't take a more than a minute or two. Just relax and everything will be fine." to which Rem just throws up a thumbs up to signal them to begin.

While this is happening, Michael sees them all raise their eyebrows in surprise at whatever they see.

When they finish rems test, they say; "Okay. Mr. Molt, it's your turn. Just do the same thing as Mr. Darr." Michael says nothing but does as he is told

When the test is complete, they tell the two teens that they need to discuss about the results for what they had found, and will be back soon.

"So… wonder what they saw got them riled up." rem says to Michael.

"I do not know." Michael says annoyed

Suddenly a doctor they don't recognize walks in. "Mr. Darr, my colleagues and I have some questions answered before we can continue. So can you follow me?" to which rem had nodded. He followed the man who seemed suspicious to the two, but complied. What Michael did see, however, when the two had left the room was a small bloodstain on the back of the man's coat towards the bottom, and it looked fresh as well. Upon seeing this Michael snuck out of the room and followed inconspicuously.

When the two approached a door. The man led Rem in first. Michael then saw the door close, and heard a small locking sound come from the other end of it. Then almost right after that, there was muffled sounds of a fight happening, and a loud sound, almost like a crash. Which also made the nameplate fall off of the wall to reveal another nameplate. It had said, janitors closet. Several seconds later security guards came over to check what was going on. Then one unlocked the door, to which they saw most of the wall was destroyed. Leaving a bear sized hole leading to the outside.

"What happened here?" Michael asks innocently appearing to come out of nowhere to the guards. To which they reply that they don't know. But Michael notices a rag on the ground that's completely out of place.

"Well doesn't this look interesting." Michael mumbled to himself as he hopped out the hole after dodging the securities futile attempt to catch him and begins following after the kidnapper. On the ground he found where the kidnapper had landed, and followed the trail. When the trail got cold he tried to find other ways to track his friend. Then he remembered that he had put in a small chip in the sword he gave Rem but forgot to take it out. So he decided to track it using that. But found it was going towards Rems homes location… all while calling his friends dad.

 **-meanwhile with the Darr patriarch-**

"So… Rem got kidnapped?" said father is talking to Michael while he has a deadpan face.

-Yup and he appears to be in route to your house so figured I'd give you a heads up.- Michael says over the phone

"* **Sigh** *… alright. Do you atleast have a clue on his location?" he says while walking to his hidden gun closed in the floor of the basement.

-Oh at the pace they are heading about 5 minutes out.- Michael replies

"Alright." he says while pulling out a militaristic looking sniper rifle. Then walks to a window and opens it up. He looks through the scope and finds some sort of mummy looking thing carrying his son. "alright. Found them." he takes aim at the creatures head.

 **-back with Michael-**

 **-*BANG!*-** a sound goes through the phone. -got em. By the way, next time you see your father, tell him I said thanks for the rifle.-

"Meh he said keep it and no worries he knows already." Michael says continuing on to home.

-alright. And seeya.- he hangs up the phone. Several hours later, Michael finds Rem fast asleep on a branch of a tree, snoring up a storm and the corpse of whatever took his friend impaled at the top with the top half of its head gone.

"ZZZ… french fries… ZZZ..."

"Welp let's get you home." Michael says slinging him over his shoulder. Unfortunately, this had woken Rem up.

"Who, what, where are my Fries!" he shook around and gotten off of Michaels shoulder. Which causes him to fall out of the tree head first. "Gah! Oh. Hey Michael."

"Let's go." Is all Michael says as he hops out of the tree.

"Sure." he looks around, then asks, "How far are we?"

"Not long three minutes max." Michael says as he keeps walking.

"Alright… I think I know why I was kidnapped." rem says as he walks with his friend.

"Our powers or one of our new housemates?" Michael asks

"Actually because of Lala."

"So one of our new housemates." Michael says facepalming.

"Yep." he says nonchalantly. "apparently she is a alien princess." Rem explains to his friend. Which Michael didn't expect that.

"Ok" Michael say just noting it down in his memory while continuing to walk.

"Anyways. You wanna hang out at my place for the weekend? Blanc said that she wanted to try dnd the night before Lala's ship landed in the front of the school. And I don't really know how to play." rem says/asks.

"Ok here." Michael says handing Rem two books one labeled Player's handbook the other Xanthars Guide to everything. "take a look at what's in these books to get the gist of the characters you want to create and please no small creature trying to fight with their fists."

"So, no dwarven boxers?" rem jokes.

"I believe dwarves are medium sized so actually that should be fine but maybe not fun I mean think about it a dwarven monk does that sound fun?" Michael asks

"Hm… maybe. Anyways. Do you think I should bring others to join. Since it would be a bit boring just being me, you and Blanc."

"Sure I'll ask Noire and my dad if they want to be a part of it." Michael says

"Cool. So who would be the DM?"

"Me or my dad if he comes." Michael replies

"Hm… alri-" he stops suddenly, "wait. What is that smell?" the forest around them starts to fog up extremely quickly. In a matter of seconds the two could only see what was in their immediate area. "this isn't good is it?"

"That has yet to be determined." Michael says but his tone and body clearly show how tensed he is.

Next the two heard hissing not too far from them. Then in front of them from the fog came a person, but they came wobbling towards them as the hissing became louder as distance became smaller and smaller.

"You know…" rem started while somehow summoning the sword he gained from michael. "I am getting flashbacks to Bloodborne. From that snake infested forest." he commented.

"Yeah yeah, suck it up buttercup." Michael snipes back

Rem deadpanned at his friend. Suddenly when the man got near them, his head exploded and several venomous snake of different sizes came out and attacked. But the two of them jumped back in time to not gotten bit.

"So let's get this done." Michael says drawing his blade. To which Rem noded. The man part of the body moved towards them as the snakes prepared to lash out at the two. When the snakes did, Rem ducked and slashed at the right leg while Michael sidestepped and cut off a number of snakes.

Which did manage to actually kill the thing. Similarly as to how the fenrir and Cerberus they fought in the 'hospital Colosseum' the snakes and body disappeared like in a rpg.

"welp… that was it." rem muttered.

"For now at least" Michael jokes.

"So… I can still hear that hissing." rem says. "and I feel like my Ophidiophobia will get worse… or turn into a hate instead." he shrugs.

"Meh let's keep moving or we'll never get home though seriously how are we not back yet we weren't that far away." Michael suddenly realized, to which rem shrugs again.

 **-later-**

We find our main characters in a clearing fighting a giant snake with three sets of yellow eyes while in they're new forms.

" **Dragonic Slash!"** We see Crimson Knight fall from the sky slashing through the serpents body close to the head.

" **Serpent Stream."** And we see Cerulean Guardian dance around it until it falls to bits and dissipates into notes of light.

"*Yawns* Next time call an exterminator." Cerulean Guardian says halfheartedly.

Suddenly Crimson Knight and Cerulean Guardian had an unexpected feeling go through them.

"Huh. I leveled up." came from Crimson Knight.

"Huh another increase in a pointless number." Cerulean Guardian huffs out.

"What. Happened?" Crimson Knight says before changing back to his normal form.

"What is going on with us." Michael say back as himself.

"I don't know. But I believe it might be because of the Crystal's we ran into. Or rather interacted with." Rem says as he sees the fog and trees disappear only to show that the two of them were in front of Rems home. "Uh…"

"Oh. Ok see ya tomorrow Rem." Michael says heading home.

"Um right. Seeya." Rem waves back to his friend before walking to the front door, and getting glomped by a worried Blanc.

When Michael got to his home, he sees Noire opening up the front door again.

"Yo" Michael calls out. She then hugs him. "What up?" he then asks her in a questioning tone.

"When I heard that rem was kidnapped from Blanc, I was worried at what would have happened to you." she says into his chest.

"When did she get the time to say anything about it before his dad took care of it?" Michael asks getting more confused by how much time must somehow be passing.

"she overheard Rems father talking to you on the phone."

"Yes but still he took care of it really easily and quickly so you shouldn't have gotten worried." Michael says walking into the house.

"But I still did not know what happened to you." she mumbles by his side.

"Honestly." Michael says as a devious smile suddenly starts playing on his lips.

Then a bit of pink dusted Noires face as she looked away and said, "But this doesn't mean that I like you like that." in a tsundere way.

Suddenly Michael grabs her chins and pull them face to face a little to close. "Your reactions are so cute I could almost fall for you." he says then proceeds to kiss her on the forehead.

Noires face proceeded to get as red as a tomato and she had stuttered before has stopped functioning.

"*Yawn* Well now I have to carry her to her bed before I can get some sleep." Michael mutters to himself.

Meanwhile with neptune. "I feel like my position as Nowa's teaser was taken from me." she says with a pout." WILL ALL MY TITLES BE TAKEN FROM ME IN THIS CROSSOVER!" she shouted to the heavens. While two authors just smirk at her.

Back to Michael. Whose father had walked in on Michael's teasing of Noire and after Michael walks out of the room they gave Noire he asks "Having fun with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah sure." Is Michael's response.

Earlier when Blanc had glommed Rem due to worrying, as Noire had explained, for him. "now, calm down. I'm perfectly fine." ' _not going to say that I'm lucky for not being impaled on the fall down.'_ "now let's dry those tears of yours."

Blanc had nodded, and rem had helped her up and led her to the kitchen. "so. What would you like?" he asks starting to fix something up to eat since it was getting late.

"w-whatever you'd like." she said in a mumble, to which rem smiles.

"So. Ravioli it is." and he starts up dinner. When rem was on the finale stages of making his own 'food of the gods' the two of them heard from above, "WILL ALL MY TITLES BE TAKEN FROM ME IN THIS CROSSOVER!"

The two brown heads looked each other and said, "Neptune." before rems yelled, "stop yelling at the authors neptune. I bet they have more important things to do!"

 **-meanwhile with thedarr and draconis-**

"So. What shall we have to eat while I'm scrolling through the lobotomy box?" Thedarr asks while going through the TV's guide.

"How would you feel about sweet chili glazed bacon wrapped pork tenderloin." Draconis asks firing up the oven with a pork tenderloin and bacon out.

"Sure never had it before." Thedarr said before he finds something new. "Oh, there's a special live event going on cooking with Shirou Emiya, where he competes with Gordon Ramsay to see who is the best cook around!"

"Cool cool." Is as draconis replies as he begins preparing the meal for the two of them.

 **-back with the two CPU's-**

"so…" rem begins as he sees a naked Lala go by to hug a now arriving Christian. "And… why are you glaring blanc?" he sees Blanc glaring at his brothers fiancee for some reason.

"No reason." Is her response.

"Okay?"

The next day when rem had finished setting up the basement for DnD. Unfortunately Michael's dad didn't come. But for some reason Rems dad was the DM. But Rem brought his friend to the side in the kitchen.

"Ok. Michael, I think we have a problem." and he handed Michael a bottle of water.

"What is the issue I need to give your dad the monster manual and dungeon master's guide." Michael says taking the water.

"Well the gem started to give me physical changes other than my hair." he explains. "I have gotten much more stronger than what I normally am. And also apparently I'm not as skinny as I used to be according to my dad." he says.

"Is that all?" Michael asks as he adds flavoring to the water.

"well I also feel a four pack forming on my stomach." he lists.

"Yeah well I had a six pack hidden under a layer of fat now that fat is gone so yay." Michael says annoyed.

"I see…" he then gets a small teasing grin. "I wonder what Noires reaction would be if the bathroom trope that happens in anime would happen. But in reverse." he questions.

"She wouldn't like you giving me ideas." Michael replies the same smirk growing on him

While taking a drink of water, Lala had taken a decision to walk downstairs with a towel wrapped around her, and the two teens had seen this.

Michael then proceeds to stop drinking set the bottle down and look at his friend with a click of his tongue "You are a very naughty child my friend and she must have lived a very sheltered life." He says and the proceeds to grab his drink and walk downstairs.

Rem walks downstairs with him and replies with. "I'm guessing on the second one. And this is all her choice. She even proceeds to sneak into my brothers room at night while nude to sleep in the same room as him under the premise that their fiancee's."

Noire looks confused at this and asks what happened. To which Rem, Blanc and Mr. Darr replies in deadpan with, "Lala."

"Yup. now who's ready to see a dual longsword wielding paladin?" Michael says and asks

"hm… that would be interesting. I haven't seen that before. And me and my friends have played DnD for a while until I met Rems mother. So let's see your sheet." he says to Michael.

Michael then hand Mr. Darr a point buy 5e character sheet for a paladin of vengeance variant human with the feat dual wielder and a 17 ac with no initiative bonus and 12 health.

"interesting. Interesting. Let's give it a shot. Apparently Rem's a half elf bard." he shows Michael Rems character sheet that shows a point half elf bard with 15 ac +3 initiative and 9 health.

Looking at it, Michael says, "Well you've gone and barded it all up."

"Yeah, it's my first time playing so I asked a guy in florida to help me with this." rem says. "So what did Noire go with?"

"She has an elven fighter." He then pulls out her sheet. Her sheet reads as a point buy High Elf fighter with 18 ac +3 initiative and 13 health.

And out of curiosity, Michael read Blancs sheet.

White dragonborn sorcerer with 12 ac +2 to initiative and 7 hp

Several hours later. Towards the middle of the session, several things happened. Noires character kept on trying to get Rems to be trap. Blancs became an alcoholic, blame the town they just went through. Rems was thinking on joining Blanc with the alcoholics anonymous. Meanwhile Michael's character is questioning whether he has to leave this party to keep his oath or stay and try to hunt down those that incurred his hatred with his bunch of floundering baboons.

It was a strange session.

 **-to be continued-**

 **Thedarr 24: welp.**

 **Draconis23: you finally got bored**

 **Thedarr 24: nah. Its 1:10 am and I want to get this out before it's 2019.**

 **Draconis23: yes and it's an hour later for me so yeah**

 **Thedarr 24: yeah… anyways this is the last fic of 2018, it's been an interesting year for me.**

 **Draconis23: My whole year has been hell incarnated so yay.**

 **Thedarr 24: ...anyways, the first fic of 2019 will be either a continuation, or a new fic. I'll flip on it.**

 **Draconis23: there will be no flip it will be a continuation we have to many stories for me so we will work on these to gain some ability**

 **Thedarr 24: Alright. Alright. But I was planning on continuing my old fanfic ideas section on our thing. But as a new one. So if we come up with new ideas, we will post one there if we don't turn it into an actual story. Like putting them in a freezer for later use.**

 **Draconis23: yes well over half the stories we have are not truly ever worked on I don't think adding more is a good idea.**

 **Thedarr 24: yeah. Anyways the next upload, and first upload of 2019 will be… Date a guardian!**

 **Draconis23: Maybe we'll see ya.**

 **Thedarr 24: Yeah, oh yeah, reviews are always welcomed. And if they're flames, I'm just gonna read over them while drinking water, and then those will get replaced by ideas for fics! But still they're welcomed. Till next time! Seeya!**


End file.
